An Immortal's Journey as a Wizard
by Twilight's Oblivion
Summary: How will Oomizu, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto, survive to keep the balance of the entire world? What will happen when she is needed to keep watch over a certain Harry Potter? Read and find out. HP-Naruto Crossover. FemNaru. Mystery Pairings.
1. The Sorting

**Twilee - I'm so happy! I've had a rush of ideas lately so I've been writing them down and going through them and only just recently have I had time to sit down and type this. **

**Bree-chan - Don't you have something else to say?**

**Twilee - Right! Original plotline goes to Sniper757 with his/her story "Through the Ages" Check it out if you want the original! Also I have full permission to create another version of his/her story. Many thanks Sniper757!**

**Bree-chan - Yeah, and she don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean or Full Metal Alchemist!**

**Twilee - Don't tell them everything! Don't worry it's not that big of a crossover and only a slight mention of people from the aforementioned places. Enjoy!**

**Key:**

"I love pie." - Regular English  
'Willie Wonka' - Book Title or Company/School  
_"So long, sucker!" _- Japanese or Other Foreign Language  
_"Walking on sunshine!"_ - Song lyrics or Poetry

* * *

Oomizu had just finished her assigned mission of assassinating the Akatsuki and destroying the Kyu Temashigoto Ryuujin, the very statue that had stolen away Shukaku from Gaara along with his life only for Elder Chiyo to sacrifice herself in his place. The statue that held the eight Bijuu imprisoned… at least until she blew it up. The Akatsuki had let her escape alive after their last encounter three years ago and that was their downfall. They were mistaken to let her live that long, especially after Sasuke's death from their 'brainwashing'. By letting her live and get stronger they forgot to take into account the revenge she wanted. Uzumakiseiun no Oomizu, formerly Uzumaki Naruto, was out for blood and nothing was going to stop her.

It was a success. She had spent two months converting a suicide jutsu into something she could use without giving up her own life; a kamikaze attack that would kill herself and everything around her within a certain distance. All she needed to do was find a way to make sure she didn't die in the process. After two grueling months of half-deaths and all-nighters she had finally found the answer. She had used her own chakra to create the actual bombing while using the Kyuubi's Youkai as a shield, completely unaware of the consequences this would later have. She had gone into battle ready… but now she realized the price was too high and the void she'd hoped to fill had just widened with the death of her team.

Now, Oomizu was nothing but a soul staring the Death God in the eye while the world around her moved on. "I guess it's time I move on, after all isn't that what you came for?" Oomizu broke the stare to gaze sorrowfully at the dead, and charred, bodies of her friends. Kakashi-sensei, killed by Pain, Sai, killed by Konan, Sakura, killed by Kisame, and Yamato-sensei was killed by Madara… Yet they did not go down without a fight. Kakashi destroyed two of Pain's bodies, Sai was able to kill Deidara who was thought to be dead, Sakura brought down Kisame with her both breathing their last breaths as Sakura severed the arteries vital to keep his heart pumping. Sai and Yamato, together, brought down two more of Pain's bodies and Konan, but Sai was hit with a last-attempt jutsu from the dying paper-woman and the tiring Yamato was easily obliterated by the ancient Uchiha.

She turned back to face the silent Shinigami and after a tense silence he finally answered, "...No. It seems you have still not realized the price for what you've done. By using both your chakra and your demon's curse energy together you've sped up the process the seal was originally made for. Then by destroying the Kyu Temashigoto Ryuujin, the Bijuu within needed a host and you were the only living being close enough. You have become the Bijuu and because of this you are immortal. With the Nine it mattered not if one died, but now it is only you… There must always be a Bijuu on this earth to maintain the Balance. You can never die or the world will fall to chaos… You see… Kami made the Bijuu to do what she could not such as interfering into your villages or eliminating clans that were getting a little too powerful for their own good."

"Why can't Kami do that? I mean she is a god, and I thought that gods weren't bound by rules?"

The semi-transparent Shinigami gave a bellowing laugh, "Even we deities must be bound by rules or our realm would also be thrown into utter confusion… To answer your question, Kami is the Joutei no Jinsei, the Creator of Life. I am the Hogosha no Goshou, the Guardian of the Afterlife though some know me as simply the Reaper. I can no more give life then Kami can take it. We would be going against our own powers and we just can't do that. Now you… you are special. I cannot take the other Bijuu from you, as they have already started to change you. If you agree to become the next Bijuu then you would have to perform the duty of them. So is it a deal?"

Oomizu just wasn't aware of the nightmare that being an immortal could be… She agreed without a second thought and listened as the Death God began to explain the nature of the Demon Lords.

"To be a Bijuu means more than you know. It means you are the one that keeps the balance between good and evil as well as life and death in this world. Kami and I have tried to do this in a number of different ways. We have tried reincarnation and choosing pure-hearted mortals. After years of unbalance we finally came up with an answer."

"The Bijuu." Oomizu's eyes sparked with understanding, and the Death God continued as if he had not been interrupted. "But because we used animals instead of humans they were more in tune with nature. Their instincts were connected with the earth and through the earth they were each given specific areas to keep balance in. If we had used a man instead it would have taken much longer for information to get around of an uprising and by the time the problem had been taken care of it would've been to late."

"So all I need to do is keep the balance?"

"Yes."

"Then let's begin."

00000000000000000000

**27,000 Years Later**

00000000000000000000

After 27,000 years, Oomizu had had many names and seen many things. She saw the creation of vampires, werewolves, and the extinction of many great beasts. She had seen the times of the alchemist, pirates, and the Greek Wars. She had been an empress during feudal times in Japan, as well as a scholar in ancient Egypt. There was no bit of history she did not know of…

She had kept the balance through all of it, as were her duties. Now she was going back to a school that she helped found a little over a century ago. 'Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. After the first two centuries mankind began to forget the way of the Ninja. Chakra, the fusion of physical and spiritual energy, dwindled until only Oomizu was the only one able to use jutsu. Technology took the place of missions, guns took the place of kunai, and people moved on. It was around her 25,658th birthday that certain people began to create a society of those that had begun to use the spiritual half of chakra. They called this magic and they called themselves wizards. Oomizu had been a good friend of Rowena Ravenclaw and when it was found that she could not bear children Oomizu was chosen as her heir. So now to be part of this 'newfound' community she had adopted the last name Ravenclaw once more. Looks like the economy problems in America would have to wait…

Oomizu sat in her own compartment on the Hogwart's Express. No one wanted to sit by the creepily quiet '11-year-old'. As she leaned over to write a note in the book to her right a bit of her platinum silver and blonde hair fell in front of her face. It had taken a long while for the Bijuu's Youkai to finish the changes to her body, but when it was done she no longer looked like the bubbly blonde she was before. For that she was grateful, she didn't need anymore reminders of the past. She was already dressed in her robes though the train had not even left the station. Not liking the plain black she had messed with the cloth a bit until the trim of the robe changed to a light blue color while the collar tip was purple tie-dye that faded into black the farther it smoothed down her robe. It matched perfectly with her electric purple-blue slit eyes and lusciously pale skin.

Her cat was lying next to her, stretched out on the seat to her left. Now a normal cat is common to see at Hogwarts but this feline was certainly not normal. It was a Were-Cat, the last of it's kind, and something that can change into any feline it needs from a common housecat to a lioness. Though she also had a human form if she needed to communicate with anyone besides her companion, Oomizu.

Oomizu rubbed Lai's belly, feeling her purr beneath her fingers. She looked up unhurriedly as the door was slid open to reveal a slight boy with messy black hair and circle-frame glasses. "May I sit here?" She nodded and returned to her book, Lai giving a small whine at the absence of those magical fingers.

"My name is Harry Potter. What's yours?" The now introduced Harry potter asks with a small smile.

"My name is Oomizu no Uzumakiseiun-Ravenclaw," She glanced over the brim of her leather-bound book and continued, "I impressed, you don't really see many well-mannered men around here. They're mostly snobs or gits. You have my respect."

Harry looked slightly confused as he answered uncertainly, "Um, thanks… I guess… Wow, that's a cool-looking cat. May I ask what it is?"

"It's a Were-Cat." Looking up again to see the blank look Harry was conveying, she elaborated, "Think shape-shifter, but she can only shift to another cat form such as a leopard or jaguar."

Moments passed in companionable silence until the door slid open to reveal a freckled red-head, easily recognized as a Weasley, asking if he could sit in our compartment. The boy, introduced as Ron Weasley, instantly hit it off with Harry and Oomizu watched them with a small smile. They already seemed like close friends after just a few minutes of knowing each other.

Not a minute later after having given her name, a rather bossy-looking girl shoved open the door and 'politely' asked if they had seen a toad. Facing Oomizu the unnamed girl immediately noticed that she was reading a book with no title or words of any kind, and the worn leather cover gave her the feeling that it was very old. Being quite the bookworm, she couldn't help but ask what book it was. "It is an ancient book with olden spells that holds the secrets of the past. This is the only book of its kind."

"May I read it after you're done?" She seemed to wriggle with the excitement, but her smile vanished when Oomizu answered with a flat, "No."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's mine and I don't like you. I don't know your name, you don't know mine, and yet you are asking for something that belongs to me." Oomizu practically radiated her annoyance through her eyes as she stared down he curly-haired brunette.

"Fine, I am Hermione and you two are?" The newly introduced Hermione twisted to the side a bit so that she could also see Harry.

Harry gave a rather lopsided smile as he answered, "My name is Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"And my name is Oomizu Uzumakiseiun-Ravenclaw." Her introduction fell on deaf ears as the minute Hermione heard the name Harry Potter, she switched all attention to the green-eyed boy.

"Wow! You're Harry Potter? I, of course, know all about you. I have tons books that say you were a hero before you could even walk!" Then, remembering why she'd introduced herself, she asked once more if she could borrow it now. "No, telling me your name changes nothing about the fact that I don't trust you with something like this."

Luckily before Hermione could snap a harsh reply, the intercom crackled to life, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 20 minutes, please be ready to disembark when we arrive." Hermione turned tail and without a word left through the still open door of their compartment to get dressed.

00000000000000000000

**20 Minutes Later**

00000000000000000000

"All first years this way! First years over here!" Called a 'man' that was so tall, and at the same time a quite fat, that Oomizu just knew he had to be half-giant. When all the first years were in the boats, we began our sail across the large lake for our 'Grand Hogwart's Tour'. As they drew closer to the castle the first years got their first look at the greatest School of Magic in history. It was the most beautiful castle that most have ever seen, and for those that came from Muggle families it was like a dream that they'd never wake up from. When they arrived they were led up a flight of stairs to a large wooden and steel door. A teacher walked out, a rather old lady but after years spent with Tsunade she knew age rarely meant anything, and explained what the houses were and how the school worked.

Next they were led into the Great Hall. As soon as they entered most were amazed at the sheer size of it while others wondered and stared at the spelled ceiling. That was when Hermione started on about how she read 'Hogwarts a History' and about how the roof was charmed to look like the sky outside, including types of weather. Quickly getting annoyed at how much she bragged Oomizu finally snapped, "Oh, shut up. You act like you're the only one who can read." The same professor as before, Mrs. McGonagall, lined us all up alphabetically to be sorted.

Shocking many of the newcomers into silence as the hat began to sing,

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you want to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Griffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Once finished Professor McGonagall called out, her voice piercing the silence, "When I call your name please come up and put on the Sorting Hat! It will call out the house you best fit in." Oomizu listened in for awhile, but eventually began to zone out until a name attracted her attention.

"Harry Potter!" The hall turned into a sea of whispering faces, all talking about Harry Potter and his 'great deeds'. After a short while the hat finally yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Oomizu began to think of how some recent unrest could tie in with this Potter boy. She delved deep into her thoughts, only snapping out when she heard her name, "Oomizu Ravenclaw-Uzumakiseiun!" Now that had a reaction from a lot of people, but mostly from the pure-bloods and some of the half-bloods. Even Dumbledore looked on as he thought of ways to get this Uzumakiseiun on his side, though he was confused as to why her last name was also Ravenclaw. As he pondered on her 'family name', many of the pure-bloods were thinking of ways to marry her (boys) or get her as a highly loyal friend. The Uzumakiseiun family could use magic in ways that no one else could, but they were also very secretive and none knew where they lived.

Oomizu sat, aware of the stares, but didn't care as she carried on small chat with the Sorting Hat.

00000000000000000000

**Oomizu's Mind**

00000000000000000000

"Hello, it's been a while since I last spoke with you. 200 years I think."

"Yes, it has Morgan le Fay or should I call you Gwydion."

"I don't go by either names now. To others they are my ancestors. For now I am the direct heir of Ravenclaw and the Uzumakiseiun clan."

"Ah, yes I see. Ravenclaw has passed on all of her family skills. You're the direct mix of both families so I suppose you want to go to Ravenclaw?"

"No. I need keep an eye on somebody so I think it would be best if I went in Gryffindor."

"...You want to keep an eye of Harry Potter? Never mind, no need to answer I already know."

00000000000000000000

**The Great Hall**

00000000000000000000

"GRYFFINDOR!" Much to the surprise of everyone. Many were sure that because of her name she'd be sorted into Ravenclaw. Gryffindor purebloods left loose wild applause while others just tapped their hands together. Before leaving for her table Oomizu whispered to herself, "Let's get this party started."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translations:**

**Uzumakiseiun no Oomizu - White Angel of the Spiral Nebula**

**Akatsuki - Red Dawn**

**Kyu Temashigoto Ryuujin - Nine Consuming Dragon King**

**Bijuu - Demon Lord**

**Uzumaki Naruto - Spiral Fishcake/ Whirlpool Maelstrom**

**Youkai - Essence of a Demon**

**Shinigami - Death God**

**Kami - God**

**Joutei no Jinsei - Creator of Life**

**Hogosha no Goshou - Guardian of the Afterlife**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Twilee - Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! I hope nobody fell into a turkey coma and for all those who love pumpkin pie, you rock!**

**Bree-chan - Why? It's just pie?**

**Twilee - (Gasp) It's not just any pie, it's the best pie ever created!! Especially with Cool Whip or just regular Whip Cream! Anyway, hope you liked it and I hope you Review!**

**Twilight's Oblivion, signing out!**


	2. Settling In

**Twilee - Hiya everybody!! I'd like to thank all those who read, and liked, my story! Hopefully this new chapter will meet your standards though I'll warn you now, this chapter is just a set up/transition to the next chapter where I'll begin writing more introductions as well as her roomates, classes, an-**

**Bree-chan - HEY! Don't spoil it!**

**Twilee - Oh, right. Hehe, sorry! Anyway on with the show!!**

**...**

**...**

**(Cricket chirps)**

**...**

**Bree-chan - (Deadpans) I gave you three lines and a cricket chirp to remember** **what you forgot** **and you're STILL not DOING ANYTHING?!** **(Takes deep breath) I'll give you a hint... It starts with 'Dis'** **and ENDS with 'CLAIMER'!!!**

**Twilee - ... ... ... ... Oh! I know!**

**Bree-chan - ABOUT TIME!**

**Twilee - Sorry, I've been having a bit of a slow day and some of my mind is still with my sister playing Tales of the Abyss. Anyway, no I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter or anything else mentioned in here that has to do with a known manga/anime.**

* * *

The feast ended and Oomizu ended up meeting many... hormonal pure-bloods, but thankfully most were polite and did not make a fuss when she rejected their advances. _'For some reason I doubt Slytherin will be so polite. Hopefully I won't need to worry that much about Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw...' _However as she left she was halted by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. "Miss Uzumakiseiun-Ravenclaw, I'd like to personally welcome you to Hogwarts and let you know that if you need anything I'll help you as long as it is within my power." Oomizu sighed and resisted the thought of rolling her eyes, "I appreciate the thought, sir, but I don't take kindly to favoritism. Unless you offer this 'favor' to everyone in Hogwarts then I'm afraid I must decline. If you don't mind I must unpack."

Leaving behind the still contemplating headmaster, Oomizu quickly walked down the halls after retrieving her luggage. _'That Dumbledore is a fool of an old man that uses his age to manipulate people into doing things that he wants them to do. I think he'll find out soon that I'm not about to be his little puppet.' _It didn't help that he supposedly protects Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Now he was known as the Leader of the Light, though personally she just thought he was full of hot air. But really and truly she couldn't think of what he was trying to do other than gain her 'trust', because with Voldemort defeated there was nothing 'dark' left to be taken care of. Surely he couldn't be thinking of taking of the world of magic?

Oomizu shook herself from her thoughts as she came to a stop in front of the large portrait that led to the Gryffindor House. Speaking the password the frame swung open to reveal a busy room. Many students were trying to find their rooms though most of the confusion emanated from the first-years. Stepping in, Oomizu quickly walked through the throngs to the girls' dormitory. Once inside, she got to work on unpacking a little bit of the stuff she brought. A chakra-based alarm clock was placed on the polished Oakwood end-table. This little clock sent off small vibrations into her chakra that would wake her immediately.

Next to be placed on the mini-table was a photo of Itachi after he was proven innocent of the Uchiha Massacre. Oomizu and Itachi had dated, but real romance always seemed absent from their relationship. It wasn't until she confided in him her immortality that they realized their relationship was more on the level of brother and sister. He would die and she would live on, nothing could stop that, but she preferred to remember him as the stoic young man instead of the gray-haired man of 69 lying on his deathbed with a fatal illness.

Caressing the frame she shook her head once more. Stealing one last glance at the picture she turned her head and collected all schoolbooks she would need for this year and put it into an organizational bag that shrunk whatever was put into it and instantly organized it alphabetically. One of her personal creations. In a hidden pocket she snuck in a few of her 'ancestor's' books, a couple of sweets to munch on, and a simple golden band ring. With her bag ready, her robe for the next day carefully folded over the end of her bed and so far no roommates had entered the room. Oomizu wisely took this time to activate the dress-sphere she had been given to change her clothing into a pair of pajamas. But these were no ordinary pajamas; they were hexed so that should anyone enter the room with malicious intent, it would cast a shield over her entire body.

Yawning, Oomizu thought about what would happen. After staring into space for a few minutes she scoffed, no use trying to predict the future and with that she flopped onto her back and pulled the curtain connected to the bunk-bed but not before setting the alarm clock for 3 am. No use not getting in some exercise.

00000000000000

**The Next Day**

00000000000000

After five hours of warming up, stretching and studying Oomizu finally dressed in skintight black capris, a light blue long-sleeve V-neck, and white taped boots. This and three other outfits were the only normal clothes she brought that weren't connected to her dress-sphere that was worn at all times. Besides, not many clothes were needed as she could just make them clean with a little washing spell. Speaking of spells she had forgotten to take her wand out of it's own little travel case. Retrieving the case from her trunk she smiled at the polished wood that she had carefully shined whenever she got bored.

This wand was most likely the most powerful, though it was most often that she repeated the phrase, "It's not the wand that is strong, it is the will that aims it". Meaning that no matter how strong it is if you can't control it then it's no better than picking up a stick out of a park. Unusually similar to Zanpakutos without the soul.

Anyway, Oomizu's wand was made from Chankiri wood, which was known as the Killing Tree for when children were hung from it's branches and slain in ancient Asia. The blood of victims soon changed the structure of the tree into something deadly, as anything that came from it was fatally poisonous. However, after many experiments, Oomizu managed to find that should it be mixed with the venom of a Black Mamba and a scale from a Basilisk, the poison is neutralized. However, it was mixed in with the wood so it could not be the core, but since the ingredients came from creatures that were considered deadly she needed to balance it with something very… angelic or good.

After much searching she finally found the perfect core; a feather of a Golden Eagle twined together with a strand of hair from a mother Amphitheatre. The Golden Eagle is a deadly predator, but when in a flock each are considered heavenly protectors. Legends have stated that many young children had been saved by such beasts of the air, and also taking in the fact that Golden Eagles only fly in a flock before great disasters. An Amphitheatre is a Dragon that has no limbs other than wings and a tail and is covered in downy fur with tail feathers and wing feathers. Usual color is aquamarine blue and sea-foam green. Small pebbled scales cover the underbelly and underside of the neck, but longer hairs grown along the wings. Amphitheatres hate conflict and remain highly secluded so that they may not fight territorial wars among their own. Mother Amphitheatres, while laying eggs, gather magic from the air within the surrounding two miles to help the laying. This makes their entire bodies hum with magic, every single hair and scale absorb unlimited amount of untapped energy. Though Oomizu almost lost her head when she plucked off a hair.

The wand itself looked slightly red and tan with flecks of blue, green, black and white.

Caressing the wood, Oomizu smiled softly as she thought of all the hard work she had put into learning the secret trade of wand making. Olivander's father had certainly liked his secrets and it took many bribes of hard-to-obtain items to finally get him to teach her. Finding each item was an entire journey of its own.

Oomizu's head snapped up as the girl in the opposite bed began to move. Quickly and carefully placing her wand in her bag she shrugged on her robe before slinging the bag over her shoulder and briskly walking out the door before the girl could fully rub the sleep from her eyes.

00000000000000

**Dumbledore's POV**

00000000000000

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall with his usual expression plastered over his face. The bearded man kept a keen eye over his students as the cacophony of noise rose and dropped. Though his eyes kept their attentive shine, if one were to look closely enough they would see that the Headmaster's mind was actually only focused on one particular student. A student whose name was not Harry Potter, but in fact Oomizu Uzumakiseiun-Ravenclaw. Dumbledore's first attempt to at least gain her favor had failed miserably, something he had not expected so quickly. The girl seemed to know that there was more than surface words, something most students overlooked even in a world where wizarding is about hidden motives.

Dumbledore had not taken the time to think of a Plan B, but this new discovery of her intelligence just became yet another problem. The Headmaster placed the safety of the new generation of wizards very highly and if Voldemort were to come back or a follower became too ambitious, the Uzumakiseiun would be their first target because of her family's reputation. Should the lass prove loyal then Dumbledore would have no problem trusting her… But should she seem unstable… He would have no choice but to kill her.

00000000000000

**Normal POV**

00000000000000

Oomizu was unlucky for the fact that the Weasley twins had woken up early enough to grab two seats directly in front of her. Both seemed unusually interested in her as she took a bite of her syrup-drowned waffle. Once swallowed she calmly stated, "If you're here to ask for a date then I'm afraid I must decline." The one on the left smiled widely as his brother chuckled, "We're not here to ask for a date."

Oomizu raised an eyebrow at their vague answer, wariness filling her eyes as she grabbed her goblet. A very slight whiff of something different than pumpkin juice slid past her nose and she set the goblet down with a clink, her eyes never leaving the two redheads. Oomizu smirked, "Nice try, but you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to trick me."

"Trick _you_? Pray tell, why would we trick _you_?" The one on the right asked, as he shrugged innocently. The Kunoichi dipped a finger into the goblet and after a minute of being exposed to air it turned polka-dot neon purple and green. "I might not know your reasons, but I suspect this would've turned everything from my teeth to my tongue this color." She chuckled as she wiped her finger clean, "Quite ingenious actually but you need to work on your subtlety. Later!"

Getting up she grabbed her backpack and returned it to its former position over her shoulder as she left behind two inspired pranksters. Snapping open a folded paper from her pocket, bright tri-color blended eyes shifted over each class and chuckled, "This year should be quite easy. Hopefully Hogwarts has not lowered its standards." Slitted Sapphire Blue/Amethyst Purple/Glossy Pink eyes snapped up and for a second almost seemed a golden red before Oomizu grinned, "Bring it on."

**Twilee - And there we end, waiting for yet another-hopefully-epic chapter on the life of Oomizu!! (Dramatic Pose)**

**Bree-chan - ... You forgot to take your medication today, didn't you?**

**Twilee - Maybe... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PLEASE REVIEW WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!**

**Twilight's Oblivion, signing out!**


	3. Introductions

**Twilee - Hi everybody! I'm back and I'm alive! New chapter for everyone who stuck with me through this slow progression... So gloomy, but Bree-chan is unable to be here today so taking her place for this chapter only is-**

**Peeves - ME! (Drops trash bin on top of Twilee's head)**

**Twilee - PEEVES!!!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!!!!**

**Peeves - Come and catch me! (Flies through wall)**

**Twilee - (Run's after him and crashes into the wall knocking herself unconscious)**

**Harry - Looks like I get stuck saying the Disclaimer. Whatever, Twilee doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto or any other thing in here that is from a known manga/anime.**

* * *

Oomizu walked out of the Great Hall with a skip in her step. The last time she had 'visited' Hogwarts there had been no pranksters of any sort, and yet this year there were two!! Not to mention, twins tend to cause more mayhem then regular jokers can.

'_Hmm, think of the chaos I could create if I train those two. Or maybe just give them the right nudge. Besides they look like they have fun tricking people already… Perhaps I should play a few on them? Show them that there are better pranks to play? After all the sky is the limit concerning this particular topic._' All this thinking hadn't made her notice the time fly right by as she arrived at her class, Charms with Professor Flitwick. Had she been anyone else she would have laughed at his size, but she knew how tough it was to be short. After all, for the longest time she had been the shortest of the Rookie 9 before finally growing up.

After roll call, in which the Professor had toppled off of his stack of books when he squeaked Harry's name, Flitwick began teaching about the importance of wrist movement and spell pronunciation. When the class ended with a parting lecture from the passionate Professor and Oomizu placed her textbook and notes into her pack and left for her next class, purposely waiting until the room had almost emptied to leave. Arriving last to class was better than being trampled by everyone wanting to escape the room.

Potions class came next and Oomizu was glad that her elemental chakra kept her body temperature stabilized at all times. Though judging from the blue lips of some of the other students it was colder than she thought.

This teacher, Professor Snape reminded her a lot of someone who's been misjudged continuously of labeled as evil. _'Sometimes people can be such cruel hypocrites. They say horrible things about others, and then they turn around and pretend that their life is miserable and that they deserve sympathy. Such pathetic bast-'_

BANG

A brusque slam of the dungeon door pulled the girl from her musing as Professor Snape entered the room with dramatically flowing robes that almost had her giggling. "Silence. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect that you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape pulled out a parchment and a quill and scowled, "When I call your name say 'here'."

'_Sigh, that speech could have been so inspiring if he hadn't ended it with an insult. Why does it seem that no one can make a proper speech nowadays?'_

When Snape got to Harry's name, Oomizu almost rolled her eyes at the way he deliberately asked questions that could not have been answered by an average first-year. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me. What would I get by adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Snape's ridiculous questions continued and Harry answered each one with an, "I don't know," or a shrug. Eyes followed the movement of Hermione's, _'Is that her name?' _hand as it waved back and forth with pleading desperation.

Finally she just sighed and tucked a few strands of Sea Blue/Sea Foam Green hair behind her multiply-pierced ears and spoke, "Professor Snape, with all due respect you can't honestly expect a first-year to answer these questions. Only someone who's memorized the book such as the brunette frantically trying to get your attention could have a chance of getting it right. I mean, call me crazy, but to anyone else it would seem as if you're needlessly picking on him."

The silence that followed made me think that maybe using such vocabulary wasn't exactly the wisest choice. '10 points from Gryffindor' was all he said before returning to taking roll.

Potions might seem like torture for some people, but Oomizu could honestly say she enjoyed it. The circular motion to brew, adding a pinch of this, a dash of that, and a handful of porcupine quills. So precise, but when you know what you're doing it can become quite calming… Like cooking, adding spices and flavors untried. *Sigh* Creating wonders through everyday food, transforming it into something like heaven in every bite… Wow, my mind wanders quite a lot when brewing... Or maybe I'm just hungry? Whatever. The mixture turned from red to a burnt orange and thus Gone-B-Boils was successful.

Now, if only people could actually get a good name for some of these potions…

Professor Snape walked through the class with his billowing cloak and criticized nearly every move they made… except Malfoy and Oomizu. Malfoy he seemed to like, but as for the latter… it seemed he just couldn't find something wrong with her brewing. Too bad for him, right?

A sudden commotion caught her attention and students began hopping onto their seats to get away from the acid green potion. From what she could see, Neville had collapsed Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and was now moaning in pain as the potion he got covered in caused his skin to break out in painful looking boils.

Snape snarled as he cleared away the potion with his wand, "You idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville could only whimper as more boils popped up on his nose.

After commanding Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing, the still pissed Professor rounded on Harry and Ron who sat next to them. "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Class ended soon after with no more accidents and thankfully there was two hours free for Friday afternoons. Once in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Oomizu gave a polite smile and a small bow before chirping, "Caput Draconis, ma'am." The Fat Lady tittered and swung open as she replied, "Well, aren't you cheerful today, dear!"

The Fat Lady had always been kind to be during my stays in Hogwarts, even when I hadn't been in Gryffindor. She kept my secret safe and would keep it no matter how tempting whatever bribes the other portraits gave her.

Oomizu walked pass the bulletin board with a glance and doubled-back almost immediately. "Damn. I forgot about Flying Lessons… I'm gonna have to take a look at my schedule." Quickly walking to her room she was surprised to see it empty. _'Surely a bookworm such as Hermione would be in here instead of outside? Perhaps she's in the library? Whatever this just gives me more privacy.'_ Setting down her pack the 'pre-teen' tugged out her schedule and a blank piece of parchment.

After working diligently, Oomizu finally held up a clean piece of parchment with elegant writing that now held her new schedule. This is what it looked like:

**Mon-Wed-Fri**

Breakfast 

Charms – Flitwick

Potions – Snape

Lunch 

Herbology – Sprout

Study Hall

Dinner 

_Bed _

**Astronomy – Midnight in the Tower – Professor Sinistra**

**Tues-Thurs**

Breakfast

Transfiguration – McGonagall

History of Magic – Binns

Flying Lessons – Madam Hooch

Lunch

DADA – Quirrell

Dinner

_Bed_

"Perfect!" Tossing out the old schedule and putting the new one in her pack, Oomizu was a little shocked to see that her room had a perfect view of the trail to Hagrid's hut. But what startled her was the fact that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were just now exiting the little stone landmark on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "What could they possibly have to do with Hagrid?"

"What could who do with Hagrid?" The annoyingly familiar voice nearly had her grimacing, but after managing a polite smile she turned to face the newcomers with a curious twinkle in her eye. Not curiosity for Hermione Grange, but for the two girls that had come in with her. Taking the initiative, Oomizu strode forward and lowered her head in acknowledgement as she introduced herself, "Hiya, my name is Oomizu Uzumakiseiun-Ravenclaw," Her mood instantly turned dark and there seemed to be flashing thunder behind her as she threatened, "I'll tell you this now. If you intend to be my friend because of my status, family name, or wealth then consider yourself on my 'Ignore' list."

Even Hermione had nothing to say as Oomizu's mood turned another 180 back to cheerful and polite. "Now I know Hermione's name, but who are you two?" The one on the left spoke first with a wide open smile and sparkling eyes, "My name's Parvati Patil, I have a sister but she got Sorted into Ravenclaw so I'll have to introduce you to her later!" This first-year had long black hair pulled back into a braid that fell down her back, dark chocolate brown eyes, and brown skin most likely due to an Indian descent.

The bluenette shook the hand she had stuck out before turning to the other girl, another brunette, and prompted, "Hmph, I'm Lavender Brown and you don't have to worry about me doing something so shallow."

"Why did you look like you were starting to bow when you first came over here?" Hermione questioned as she shifted the books she was holding. "In my culture we don't use handshakes unless it's with foreigners. Greetings are exchanged with measured bows. Such as a deep low bow would mean you greet someone who you either respect greatly or is in high power. Another instance is when you want to apologize for something. To not even tilt your head to someone is a great insult as it means you are being ignored. The nod I gave was a simple gesture to show I was willing to listen to your introductions and I acknowledge you."

Lavender chuckled behind her hand, "That sounds like a lot to remember!" Oomizu gave a smile of her own and tilted her head to the side, strands of hair falling in front of her eyes as she agreed, "Hehe, to many our culture is very confusing, but I'd love to tell you anything you'd like to know as long as it doesn't go past certain boundaries."

Turning to face the clock she said, "Well, I'd love to chat more, but I'd like to go have some lunch before it clears up. Maybe I'll see you later!"

On the way down to the Great Hall Oomizu caught sight of the Weasley twins, no doubt thinking up some nefarious plan, but seeing them sparked an idea in the bluenette's mind. "Hehehe... Hahahahahaha! Just you wait Weasley's I'll play you a joke that you'll never forget!"

**Twilee - Hey everyone... Ow, my head. (Shifts ice and ties on head with scarf) I've been having a clumsy day today and nearly ran into three walls and two doorframes. Not to mention stubbed my toe about fives times, poor me. Anyway I wanted to let ya'll know that I'm a Beta up for grabs so if you have a story you need help with let me know! Also I posted a new poll about whether or not I should continue this story as a series or just leave it as a single. Let me know by voting! Thanks once more, REVIEW WITH CRITICISM!**

**Twilight's Oblivion, signing out!**


	4. Discovery

**Twilee - I live! (Gets chased by angry mob for slow update) AAAUUUGGGHHHHHHH!!!! Don't kill me! I bring a peace offering in the form of a new chapter! (Ducks under toaster) How did... I'm not even gonna ask. I gotta run or I'll be caught. Enjoy the story!!!!!!**

**Harry - Hey, wait! You forgot the disclaimer! Damn, this is the second time in a row! TWILEE OWNS NOTHING AND NEVER WILL!!! (Goes off to sulk)**

* * *

Back in Oomizu's dorm room, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, and Parvati Patil were chatting and gossiping, or in Hermione's case, studying…

"Hey, you know what I just thought of?" Lavender smirked as she took out her Potion's textbook, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, "Wasn't Oomizu's hair silver and blonde during the sorting? I thought it was just because of the dim lighting in Potion's class where her hair looked blue-green, but now that I think about it… Her hair was actually dark ebony in Charms and just now when we talked with her it was different."

"Hey, you're right. We should ask her about that tonight, but do you think maybe she dyes it?" Parvati leaned forward a little with wide eyes. Lavender shrugged, "I dunno, but if she does then I wonder what her real hair color is… Her eyes are a weird color, too, and have you seen her cat? It looks kind of creepy."

"I like her cat. It's very mysterious." Hermione's glazed over eyes peeked over the edge of her library book. "It's eyes look like they contain a lot more knowledge then a common cat has, like mine. Hmmm…"

While the girls discussed the very abnormal attributes the Uzumakiseiun had, said bluenette was busy thinking of what prank she should play on the twins.

"Maybe I should use a Genjutsu that they're naked in the Great Hall, but they themselves can't tell? Nah, I did that already last time I was here… Perhaps? Nah, too evil… Maybe, if I just tweak the paint it would be okay… I wonder if I should add the Reversal to the paint or perhaps the Multiglow… Hahahahahahaha, this will be perfect!"

"What are you laughing about now, Fricai?" Oomizu turned to look over her shoulder and smiled, "Ah? Lai?" Nodding, the silver-striped ebony Were-Cat spoke, "Atra esterni ono thelduin." Oomizu fully turned her body to face Lai and outstretched her arm as she replied, "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr."

Lai launched upwards and landed solidly on the surface of her arm, and with feline grace and balance, took her place on Oomizu's left shoulder. "Forgive me for not giving you this letter at breakfast, but I've been busy… reacquainting myself with the castle." Lai brought up her tail, which was clutching an unmarked envelope.

"No return address?"

"No, but it arrived by way of Arget-Rihgoa Wonun."

The now crimson-haired immortal tucked the letter into her robe pocket before commenting, "Silver-Winged Raven, eh? Then there is only one person who could've sent it, but I shall wait until I can properly ward myself from attempting eavesdroppers."

Lai stomach gave a light growl and Oomizu couldn't help but laugh even after her face was clawed, "Hahaha, we-well, hahaha! I-I suppose you'll be joining me for lunch then? Haha!" Lai grumbled in embarrassment, "Why ask when your question has already been answered by my stomach, Knurlhiem?"

"Ooh, onto Dwarvish now, eh? What could I have possibly done to piss you off?"

Lai bat her paw at Oomizu's ear in annoyance as she hissed, "Get moving already!"

The Were-Cat became stone-silent as they neared the Great Hall, but before entering the bluenette courteously asked, "Lai, do you not wish to privilege others with the knowledge that you are an intelligent being?" "You know as well as I do, that should I reveal myself it would only draw unwanted attention onto the both of us."

"Alright, then don't complain to me when you voice is all whispery because you chose not to speak on a daily basis."

"I'll be sure to nag you at night when all others are asleep."

"Tch, there goes my sleep. Just promise you won't tickle my ear with your whiskers again, that makes me a little jumpy."

*Growl* "Hahahahaha! I think we should go in now!" Oomizu hurriedly walked into the Great Hall before Lai could claw her again or tell her in graphic terms just what she'd do to me with a plastic spork, a wooden stake, and a rusty sickle.

The twosome pigged out on fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and various veggies to their hearts content. The end result was two happily bloated friends with enlarged stomachs. "Don't pass out on me, Lai, cause I ain't carryin' you back to the room."

Lai meowed as she rolled onto her back and placed her paws on her belly as she gave a near silent burp. Oomizu grumbled as she carefully picked up the Were-Cat and began her trek to the library. "What have I told you about over-eating? Let's just hope you don't get a stomachache and throw it all up later."

*Burp* "Well, it's not like you were stopping me."

"It's because I thought you would've had enough common sense to pace yourself after what happened last time! Hmph, and here I was thinking you weren't gonna speak."

"No one's around, now why are you going to the library?"

Oomizu stopped as she waited for the rotating stairs to stop before clambering up the steps. "I don't know if the other three are still in the room and there are sections of the library that other students rarely use… I shouldn't wait to open this letter. If he took the time to send me something then it must be important."

Lai only watched her frowning face with golden eyes as she wondered whom she could've been talking about. None of the contacts she knew about used an Arget-Rihgoa Wonun. Well, Lai wouldn't have to wait long as it seemed only seconds passed until they were in front of the library door.

Fortunately, the library was near deserted already except for the few 1st years studying for their first test. _'Speaking of which isn't the test tomorrow? I'll have to check my homework list to see what subject it's for.'_ Oomizu quickly walked over to the last aisle of books in the back of the library. Light only permeated the edge of the shelves, outlining them in white, but the shadows seemed to creep though it was only midday. History of Magical Government and Ministry is what the once proud plaque announced to any who happened by. Looks are deceiving and many judge the books by the undisturbed dust that settled over the covers and binders. Some even had torn out pages that had been hastily replaced, but all looked sad and miserable with cobwebs connecting binders and pages.

"I'll have to be sure to come back here sometime, the most neglected books often have the most valuable information… Don't breathe through your nose Lai or you'll sneeze and blow our cover."

Lai hissed her reply, "If we weren't already warded I'd make sure you had a permanent reminder of my claws on your face, but I think your yowls of pain would draw too much attention."

Oomizu just gave a cheeky grin before using the ancient language to place several basic wards around the aisle. Wards that used little magic and would not leave any trace, but would effectively trap sound within as well as alert the warder if anyone was approaching.

The envelope was plain with only a red wax seal holding it closed. Oomizu easily popped it open and slid out the letter. Unfolding it, she read:

'_Greetings My Love,_

_ I know you told me to not communicate with you while you were at Hogwarts, but the Council is getting anxious. Your prolonged absence has left them in turmoil and they call for your immediate return. I'll do what I can to stall them, but you need to come back for the council meeting in one week on the 27__th__ of September. The meeting will be located at the ruins of Doru Araeba, and will begin at exactly 2:00pm. _

_ I look forward to seeing you once more, and I do hope you won't cause as much trouble as last time. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Murtagh_

_ P.S. Thorn sends his greetings as well.'_

"Murtagh?! How could you have kept this from me?"

Oomizu carefully place the letter back into the envelope. "He is my substitute of sorts. He keeps me informed on what happens with the council and takes my place so that I don't have to attend. You don't know because I hadn't called you from the Realm of Hearts, yet. I didn't find any need to tell you, so I just let it be."

Lai was still fuming with anger so Oomizu sighed, "I know you have the memories of those past, but you can't let their hatred and rage at him keep you from liking him." When she received no answer she frowned, "If you can't like him then at least give him a chance to make you not hate him!"

Oomizu stood up abruptly, startling Lai from her shoulder, but before she deactivated the wards, the Were-Cat leapt into her arms and demanded, "Then at least tell me why he calls you his love."

Oomizu chuckled, "Lai, oh Lai. I've lived for a long, long time. You don't actually expect me to remain celibate in that amount of time? When I take a mate I can prolong that person's lifespan to extraordinary lengths, but they will die at some point. It pains me when they leave, some sooner than others, but I've learned to bury the pain."

"Does this mean you have mortal descendants?"

"More than a mother could handle by herself. In fact, I'm sure I've got at least one descendant in this school right now, but I'll have to check out the school's Student Ancestry Tree... Does this mean you forgive me?"

"… You owe me 5 bottles of milk and 2 salmon."

The bluenette gave a shit-eating grin and took down the wards, "You got it, Fricai."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translations: **

**(Ancient Language)**

**Fricai - Friend**

**Atra esterni ono thelduin. - May good fortune rule over you.**

**Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr. - Peace live in your heart.**

**Arget-Rihgoa Wonun - Silver-Winged Raven**

**(Dwarvish)**

**Knurlhiem - Stonehead**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Twilee - Hiya! I'm starting a poll on who Oomizu should flirt with first. It could be anyone you want, but please be reasonable. (No Dumbledore) Also this does not necessarily mean that this is who she's gonna end up with, it's just a little flirting. Because I don't trust the polls on the user profiles just tell me in reviews. Thanks everybody!**


	5. Update is Imminent!

Insanely sorry for the long wait, but I am proud to say that I will be updating the next chapter this coming Sunday so check your Inbox and await the next insert of this story. I will not bury you under a mountain of excuses when quite simply I have no reason too. I was reading over the reviews you have all so faithfully left me and I was so inspired by your interest in my story that I managed to finish up most of the next chapter. As a gift to you all I want to incorporate what you think into how this story is going to go. Now I've read a lot of stories and I've noticed that most people like to vote and choose who the main character is going to end up with.

Now for the winner of each chapter I will insert a fluffy scene of your choice with the character with the most votes. For example: If the Weasley Twins were take the lead, I will insert a fluffy scene/flirtatious setting between the Twins and Oomizu, and the people who voted for them would be able to choose what happens in that particular scene. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun with this, and for now the score is set, but remember anyone and everyone is available to be voted on, including older characters. =D

Severus Snape: 1

Harry Potter: 2

Weasley Twins: 2

Neville: 2

Oliver Wood:1

Sirius: 1

Vote by either reviewing or PM since I don't really trust those Profile Polls. Hope you all have a good night!

Signing Out, Twilight's Oblivion!


	6. The Senient Tree

**This is not the update I'll be giving on Sunday. Just a little prelude as a thank you to those who have stuck with me all this time. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Oomizu tucked the letter into her pack before exiting the library, weighed down with the burden of the council and its decisions. _'You'd think by now they'd have learned to work without me.'_

Shrugging off the thought she hurried through the empty hallways, everyone using their free period in whatever way they could. She had a specific destination in mind now. Lai's question had gotten her wondering if she had any descendants in this school with her. Not that she would reveal herself, but maybe she become friends? Maybe even see if they had the potential to use chakra.

The teal-haired immortal sighed as she stood in front of the closed door to Student Ancestry Tree. Opening it with a creak she smiled fondly at the sentient being. It wasn't quite alive seeing as how it was only a painting of a tree, but the branches swayed and held scrolls on every branch, just waiting to unravel the secrets of our bloodlines.

Taking the blood quill from the desk, the tree seemed to bend down to allow her to reach the peak, the highest scroll. Writing the name she had used when Hogwarts first came into being, she watched as her blood flowed through gold-entwined leaves to reach the other scrolls. Names appeared in elegant script, each an alias that she had used for her cover. Those that she had married as branched out into her descendants.

It was a good thing she could create clones otherwise it would be hard to explain how a family survived with only one child at a time.

Once the tree stilled she moved to where her most recent descendant was. "Hickory Mableston; 12 weeks old. Not quite the age I'm looking for."

A flash of black hair caught her attention and bright blue eyes widened, "Well, well… who would've thought?"

Oomizu's ear twitched as the sound of voices came closer.

"I'm sure it's around here. Headmaster Dumbledore said that it would be a good thing for our studies if we saw our family tree."

"Aww, come on! Can't we do something else for our free period? It's almost over!"

"No, cause I just know there's going to be something life-altering in there."

"More life-altering than Hogwarts?"

Oomizu's head snapped towards the tree and huffed. There wasn't enough time to erase everything, but she needed to get out of here. Eyes drifting towards the ceiling she grinned.

Hermione opened the door, a frown on her face, "it looks like someone beat us here, but they left the Tree open… Did you guys see anyone leave?"

Ron entered behind Harry, "There's no one else in the hall. I bet it was that git Malfoy."

Nobody replied to his insult and he tapped Hermione's shoulder, "Er, Hermione? What's got you- what the?"

The three stared in awe at the huge Family line, but what drew their attention most were two faces. Above black hair and startling green eyes lay the curling script, _'Godmother'_, and beside it held bushy brown hair and a sweet smile… Above it lay the word… _'cousin'_…

"I see you've found out. Perhaps there's more to you than meets the eye, _cousin_."

* * *

**I hope that was a decent cliffhanger! Hmm, I wonder what their reactions will be? Here's the updated poll:**

**Severus Snape: 2  
**

**Harry Potter: 3  
**

**Weasley Twins: 3  
**

**Neville: 3  
**

**Oliver Wood:1**

**Sirius: 1**

**Viktor Krum: 1**

**Wow, I was rather surprised for the votes on Neville. Well I hope to see more votes for the scene that will be updated on Sunday!  
**

**Signing Out, Twilight's Oblivion!**


	7. Flying Lessons and a New Friend

**Ahh! What do I do? There's a four way tie!... Hmm, Actually I'm sure I can come up with something you'll all like. And sorry for updating do late in the day, I'm not exactly in a place with a good wi-fi signal.  
**

**Severus Snape: 3  
**

**Harry Potter: 3  
**

**Weasley Twins: 3  
**

**Neville: 3  
**

**Oliver Wood:1**

**Sirius: 1**

**Viktor Krum: 1**

**

* * *

**

Hermione whirled around to face her fellow first year, and newly found cousin. "What? But this is impossible, I come from a muggle-born family!" Oomizu sighed in irritation, "Your family is all muggle except for the one who married your great-grandfather. The wizard blood must have remained dormant until you came along to technically you wouldn't be a wizard if not for the thread of my blood in your veins."

The bushy-haired girl pointed at Harry who stood next to the still brain-dead Ron. "What about him? How could you be his Godmother?" Another shrug and Oomizu murmured, "Who knows? Maybe it's just the way things are meant to be."

Walking closer to the pre-teen, she grasped Hermione's chin and nodded, "You've got a spark, I admit, but you're obviously more suited for bookwork than for what I have planned." Moving over to Harry, she disregarded the pink tinge on his cheeks as she tilted his head downward so that she could better see his scar. "Hm, I'm sure that there's more to this than just a reminder..."

Interrupting her musings, Hermione placed her hands on her hips, "What did you mean by what you have planned?"

Speaking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world she chuckled, "Your magical training, of course. You're family and therefore you will be treated as family... But no one else is to know of this. If you speak of your blood ties to me than, family or not, I'll make sure you can't speak again."

Choosing to ignore the indignant squeak she smiled brightly, "Well we must be going. We've all got Flying Lessons next. Chop, chop. Move it, Harry. Get your gears straight Ron, and stop looking like a lost puppy."

Ushering the trio down to the field outside, I made sure to intercept any conversation that had to do with our blood ties. The walls had ears after all, literally.

Upon reaching the front steps of the school I hurried ahead of them to stand next to a broom, awaiting for the rest of the students. The field sloped slightly, and the grass rippled with every breath of wind. The Forbidden Forest lay across the stretch of lawn, the trees swaying eerily in the sunlight.

Most of the Slytherins were already standing next to their chosen broomsticks, while the remaining Gryffindors hurried down the steps so as not to be late.

Madam Hooch wasted no time in getting started, "Hold your hand out over the broom and say 'Up'!"

The shout rose though most stayed on the ground or hovered in between. Years of practice meant that hers jumped into her hand, and a glance to her left showed that Harry's broom had as well. To her left stood a boy, and she could barely notice the slight quaking of his legs. "Hey, don't be worried. If you get scared then, the broom will know. Have some confidence in yourself."

Upon the next try, instead of rolling over it hesitantly rose with a few pauses here and there. "Good job, er..." "Neville, Neville Longbottom." "Nice to meet you."

"No time for chit-chat." Madam Hooch snapped as she came by them to check on their stances. Helping Neville hold his correctly, she simply gave Oomizu a curt nod before moving on.

"Alright, now on my mark you're going to kick off hard. Keep your broom steady, and only a few feet in the air. Lean forward slightly when you come in to land." Holding her silver whistle to her lips she yelled out, "On my mark! Three... Two..."

Oomizu's head snapped to her right when she felt Neville kick off. He rose higher and higher, the gasps from the other students echoing around her. Slipping off his broom, Neville fell heavily to the ground with loud snap causing several of the girls to pale.

The next few minutes were a blur for Oomizu as she was busy worrying about how Neville was fairing. Such a small boy shouldn't have to deal with so much bullying. As she walked towards the school at the back of the class, McGonagall already having whisked away Potter, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to the hand, her gaze traveled up the arm and finally to the smirking face that stared back at her, "Potter will be expelled from this, no doubt. Now that there;s no little wimp to stand in the way it's obvious that I am the better choice for a boyfriend."

Silently glaring she hissed, "Dream on." Leaving behind the fuming Malfoy she dashed through the stairs and began heading towards her next class. Something peeked her senses, and before she could fins what it was a little creature flew up to her. It looked like a flying kitten, with a rather blob-like shape. Narrowing her eyes she held out her hand for it to sit on, but the moment it touched her skin it exploded in a displayed of colored cream.

The laugh of the Weasley Twins caused her eye to twitch as she cleaned herself of the cream, storing a bit into the seals around her wrist. Using a bit of boosted speed, Oomizu barreled around the corner and tackled the closest twin. Unsealing the cream from her wrist she splatted it onto his face, laughing in triumph, "Haha! Next time make sure its not made of something that can be turned against you!"

Fred, or perhaps it was George, snickered as he used a spell to clean his brother's face. "Yeah, but there's two of us that pulled the trick and you only payed back for one!" Leaning closer to him until their noses touched she grinned wickedly, "Like that's going to stop me."

It was then that she noticed their position. The heat radiating from his body nudged at her senses and she moved to get off. "Nuh-uh, I think I like it here." Kept from moving away she couldn't fight down the subtle panic as she heard the faint footsteps walking towards them. _'What do I do?'_

* * *

**What should she do? Right now there is a tie so until it's narrowed down a little I can't finish this scene, so I'm sorry to cut it short. Review or PM to vote or to give your idea on what you think Oomizu's going to do?**

**Twilight's Oblivion, Signing Out!**


	8. AN

I'm really disappointed in myself towards this story. I know that it's old and that I've had major improvement in writing, but I didn't know that I sucked this bad. When I read through this fanfic again I found so many plotholes, I could fill the whole of Europe in them. Now that I actually have some time again and I have the motivation to write, I'll be going through and re-writing this story. I'll keep up the poll for who she should end up with, but I'll be transferring it to my profile. Don't worry, if you liked this story it won't be going away, but I'll be simplifying it and improving it. I hope to see you at the re-write!~


	9. New Version is Posted

Okay, so for those of you who don't have me on Author Alert, I've posted up the re-written version of this story. You can find it on my profile, or just follow this link. http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6233403 / 1 / Pretending_to_Be_a_Wizard_Aint_Easy


End file.
